GH FANTASY: THE HEART THIEF
by Mai Taniyamaa
Summary: The princess is going to get married to an upper middle class boy, Gene. They go to live in the paace and then his Brother Naru and Mai, the Princess's best friend and cousin meet. what will happen? Please Read and Review. ON HIATUS


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT. IT RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO FUYUMI ONO – SAN.**

6~~ "o" ~~9

**Family Introduction****:-**

**Sakurano Family****: - The Royal Family which rules the Kingdom of Mirunia. This family is very close to Taniyama Family, so they took in Mai, the daughter of The Taniyama Family when all her family and relative were killed in a fire.**

**Taniyama Family****: - The Family of Nobles which is very close to The Sakurano Family. The whole family died in a fire at their house and the house was fully wiped out. The only daughter, Mai Taniyama, survived.**

**Davis Family****: - Upper Middle Class Family and a good friend of The Royal Sakurano Family.**

**Hara Family****: - A Noble Family under The Sakurano Family.**

**Characters' Introduction****: -**

**Mai Taniyama****:** – Princess's best friend as well as personal maid. The daughter of the deceased Noble Family, Taniyama Family. She has a childish and optimistic behaviour.

**Status:** – Orphan.

**Age:** – 17 years.

**Jun Sakurano** – The Princess. Only daughter of the Sakurano Family, the royal family. She is Mai's best friend and vice versa. Looks up to Mai a lot. She has a calm yet happy behaviour.

**Status: **– A well loved Princess. Betrothed to Eugene Davis a.k.a. Gene.

**Age:** – 17 years.

**Oliver Davis (Noll) a.k.a. Kazuya Shibuya****:** – Noll is the Son of Luella and Martin Davis. He is the Twin brother of Eugene Davis a.k.a. Gene. He has a very stoic, cold and a narcissistic behaviour. But he is also very kind (doesn't show it though.)

**Status:** – Simple and an ordinary person.

**Age:** – 19 years.

**Eugene Davis a.k.a. Gene****:** – Son of Luella and Martin Davis. The Twin brother of Oliver Davis a.k.a. Noll. He is an outgoing person. He is a happy-go-lucky person. He loves to tease his brother and play pranks on people.

**Status:** – Well loved by everyone. He is betrothed to The Princess, Jun Sakurano.

**Age**: – 19 years.

**Masako Hara****:** – Daughter of the Hara Family. She gets a crush on Oliver Davis a.k.a. Noll. She is calm and stoic, but she loves the company of her friends.

**Status:** – Well respected.

**Age:** – 17 years.

**John Brown:** – Friend as well as the personal servant of Masako Hara. He is also secretly in love with her. He has a kind, calm and happy nature. He is adored by Kids and soon becomes a good friend with Mai. He is also very innocent.

**Status:** – Orphan.

**Age:** – 20 years.

**Osamu Yasuhara****:** – he is a friend of Oliver a.k.a. Noll and Eugene a.k.a. Gene. He is a very good friend of Gene as they play pranks together. He also accompanies them to the palace. He has a very mischievous yet very wise behaviour.

**Status:** – He is intelligent. He is very well respected by the Twins and his other friends.

**Age:** – 20 years.

**Houshou Takigawa a.k.a. Monk****:** – A loyal helper of the Davis Family. He goes with Noll, Gene and the others to the palace. He has a very goofy character. He is always jolly and loves joking. He is also very kind. He instantly becomes close to Mai and Jun and he simply adores Mai.

**Status:** – He is the son of a Monk, hence the name. He is also well respected.

**Age:** – 24 years.

**Ayako Matsuzaki****:** – she is another personal maid for Jun. She is very close to both of them and she simply adores Mai. She has a very haughty but kind character. But she can be brutal when she is irritated and both the girls are careful to not to piss her off. She also excels in medical qualities.

**Status:** – She is well respected.

**Age:** – 23 years.

**Lin Koujo****:** – He is the assistant to the Davis Family. And he is also a guardian for Noll and Gene. He has a calm and stoic behaviour like Noll but he is not a narcissist. He is also very kind at heart. He later takes a liking to Mai. He is the fiancé of Madoka Mori.

**Status:** – He was taken in by the Davis Family when he was very young. He originates from China.

**Age:** – 25 years.

**Madoka Mori****:** – She is Noll and Gene's mentor. She is also the fiancée of Lin Koujo. She has a very peppy and bright character. But she is also very wise and intelligent.

**Status:** – She is very well respected by the others around her. But she is also feared very much.

**Age:** – 24 years.

**Luella Davis** – Mother of Noll and Gene.

**Martin Davis** – Father of Noll and Gene.

**King Sakurano** – Jun's father and the king of the Kingdom of Mirunia.

**Queen Sakurano** – Jun's mother and queen of the Kingdom of Mirunia.

6~~ "o" ~~9

"_**May your joys be as bright as the morning, your years of happiness as numerous as the stars in the heavens, and your troubles but shadows that fade in the sunlight of love."**_

6~~ "o" ~~9

**Not All Thieves Are Handsome, nor Are They Narcissists**

Through the long, silent corridors, a sound of running feet echoed. A girl in a pretty blue gown could be seen running. Her shoulder length brown hair flapped through the air as she ran. Her gown threatened to tangle her legs and make her fall. But the petite brunette didn't stop. She didn't care because she knew that she was late. Late, in waking up the princess. She came to a halt in front of a big oak door. She pushed open the door and entered a big furnished room. The room was bright. The walls were a combination of white and light chocolate colour. The sunlight shined in through an open window, illuminating the room. In the room was a big queen sized bed. And on the bed sat a girl of the brunette's age. She had sand coloured hair which were let down and reached her mid back. She was beautiful. Just like the brunette. They both looked at each other and their smiles widened.

"Good Morning Jun!" The brunette cried happily.

"Good Morning Mai!" Jun said to the brunette. Mai walked over to her and grinned cheekily.

"So up early Princess?" she said. Jun smiled.

"It might seem that way to you who is late." She said. Mai pouted. Jun laughed.

6~~ "o" ~~9

The sun shined brightly through a window, causing two young sleeping men to wake up. Both of them were identical to each other, both as handsome as anyone ever would have seen. One of them had a lazy expression on his face and he kept yawning repeatedly; while the other one had a face which was void any expression or emotion, but he held a serene look in his eyes. As they both sat up the on their bed, the door opened, revealing a young and beautiful pink haired woman. She had black eyes. She smiled at them.

"Alright now boys! Rise and shine! Hurry up Noll and Gene you too." She chirped.

One of the twins groaned, "Madoka! What is the big hurry? Let me sleep a little more. Noll can get up if he wants." He said sleepily. Madoka grinned.

"Well, the hurry is of getting to the Palace in time, Gene." Madoka said as she grinned. Noll smirked.

"Huh? Palace?" Gene asked a little puzzled.

"Uh huh. After all, the girl, you are going to get married to, is a Princess. And from now on, you are going to stay in the Palace. And also, you are going to meet her today. Did you forget?" Madoka grinned cheekily.

When he heard that, Gene woke up instantly. All the traces of sleep were no longer visible in his eyes. He had a light blush covering his face. His eyes held excitement at the news he had just heard. He started fidgeting. He got up and walked to Noll and started blabbering frantically, "Noll we have to get up. We have to hurry up. We can't keep the people in the palace waiting now, can we?" Noll nodded and gave a small smile at the antics of his twin brother. He may not show it, but, he was very happy for his twin. Gene was betrothed to the Princess of Kingdom of Mirunia since birth. And that is also because; the Davis Family was one of the close friends with the Sakurano Family. When Gene came to know about this arrangement, he instantly refused. But because of their mother's non – stop pleading he reluctantly agreed. He had never met the Princess before. This was his first time meeting her. He had researched about her. And the more he came to know about her, the more he fell in love with her. And that was the cause for Gene's excitement.

Oliver Davis a.k.a. Kazuya Shibuya a.k.a. Noll was the twin brother of Eugene Davis a.k.a. Jin Shibuya a.k.a. Gene. While Gene was a happy – go – lucky fellow and a well known prankster; Noll was totally opposite. Noll would rarely smile. Noll was composed and reserved. But Noll would do anything for Gene and Gene would do anything for Noll.

6~~ "o" ~~9

Mai and Jun finished their breakfast and headed back to Jun's room. They walked side by side, gracefully. Mai was in her dark blue gown and Jun was in a pale yellow gown. Mai and Jun were like real sisters, infact they were cousins because, Mai's mother and Jun's mother were sisters. Mai would do anything for Jun and Jun would do anything for Mai. Mai was a very cheerful and optimistic girl; while Jun was a calm girl.

As they both entered Jun's room, they saw a woman with red hair. She wore a baby pink gown. She was a maid, but Jun's personal one. The red headed woman seemed to sense their presence in the room and turned to look at them.

"Good Morning Mai! Good Morning Jun—I mean Your Highness." She greeted. Mai and Jun smiled.

"It's okay Ayako. You know you can call me by my name." Jun said. Ayako nodded. After Ayako finished her work she went to sit with Mai and Jun like she usually did.

"Oh! Jun I hope you have finished preparing everything~" Ayako said with a teasing smile decorating her face. Mai grinned.

"Preparations? For what?" Jun asked with a confused look on her face. Mai's grin widened.

"Preparations to welcome your future husband." Mai said while grinning like an idiot. Jun blushed furiously. Ayako and Mai started teasing her. Then Ayako got up to go.

"Alright then girls, I have to go now. The Queen has asked me to help with the preparations for the arrival of the future prince." Mai ad Jun nodded. Ayako left.

6~~ "o" ~~9

Noll and Gene went down the stairs and into the living room. They joined Madoka, a tall man with black hair which covered his right eye, a man with sandy brown hair tied in a pony tail, a guy, of about their age, with glasses and their parents. Their parents smiled at them.

"So you both ready to leave for the palace?" Luella Davis, their mother asked them. They both nodded. She gave them a hug each and so did their father, Martin Davis. "Al right then, Madoka, Lin, Takigawa, and Yasu will come with you." Luella finished.

The tall man was Lin, the sandy brown haired many was Houshou Takigawa a.k.a. Monk and the guy with glasses was Osamu Yasuhara a.k.a. Yasu. They were all going to go with Noll and Gene to the palace. Outside their house, two carriages were waiting. They went in the carriage. And the carriage set off in the direction of the palace. The journey to the palace was quite silent. Only the three people, Madoka, Monk, and Yasu, who were sitting in on carriage talked. And Gene conversed with Noll and Lin who chose not to answer and remained silent. Soon enough, they reached the palace. They were welcomed warmly by everyone as they entered the palace. Gene was excited to see Jun, his future bride. They were all presented before the King and Queen of Kingdom of Mirunia. They welcomed the boys and their friends. Then King asked a maid to lead them to their rooms. The maid led them to the entrance of the third floor and asked them to wait there as she would get help. Just then, someone pushed past them. And then something strange happened...

6~~ "o" ~~9

Mai, Jun and Ayako saw two carriages entering the palace grounds. They were all excited to see how Jun's future husband and the future prince of Mirunia looked like. They were about to go, when they heard a scrambling outside the door. They opened the door just in time to see a figure turning around a corner. All they could catch were his black hair and the thing he was holding. _He is a thief. _They thought. They ran behind him. They saw two identical boys with black hair.

"Catch them! They are thieves!" Mai shouted. The guards were placed everywhere around the castle. They instantly caught them. Lin, Monk, Madoka, and Yasu came to see what was happening. Noll and Gene were caught and were thought of as thieves. Since they were the first seen, they were considered as thieves. And it was probably because the person who had bumped into them was a thief. Just then the maid came along with a few more maids. She realized what was happening.

"Miss Mai, they are not thieves." She said.

"Huh? How can that be? We saw the thief running by our own eyes. Right Ayako?" she said indignantly. Ayako nodded. Jun remained silent.

_How stupid can this girl be? _Naru thought.

"Miss Mai, it's the truth. These people are the guests we were expecting." The maid said with respect. The girls realized their mistake and blushed at their own stupidity.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that." Mai apologized as the guards let both the boys go. Gene smiled.

"It's not a problem. By the way I'm Eugene Davis. But you can call me Gene. What is your name?" he said. When they heard that name, Ayako and Mai looked at each other and grinned like idiots. Then they looked at Jun with the grin still plastered on their faces.

"My name is Mai Taniyama. She is Ayako Matsuzaki and..." she said and pointed towards Ayako, who muttered a 'nice to meet you' and then she pointed towards Jun, "She is Jun Sakurano." Mai grinned.

When Mai said that, everyone's eyes widened. Gene blushed and so did Jun. Soon enough everyone finished introducing themselves. Monk liked Mai's attitude and so did Yasu, Gene, and Madoka. Mai was infuriated with Oliver, who called her an idiot. (A/N: she doesn't know that his nickname is Noll.)

"Urgh! You jerk!" she said. Apparently every girl thought that Oliver was the most handsome man on the planet and literally swooned and drooled over him. But this girl, she called him a jerk because he said that he was smarter than her. Everyone started snickering. Oliver shot them a glare.

"You are such a big narcissist! I'm going to call you Naru! Naru the narcissist!" everyone looked at her in shock. Gene started laughing.

"Mai-Chan you are a genius. Why didn't I think of that before?" Gene said as Naru glared at him.

6~~ "o" ~~9

They found out that Ayako was Jun's personal maid and a good friend. Mai was one of the noble's daughter and Jun's cousin and her best friend. They were all tired and so they decide to go to their own rooms and sleep. They slept...unbeknownst to them that from their life would go haywire... that the fate of each and everyone was going to walk a different path.

6~~ "o" ~~9

**How is it everyone? I'm sorry if its not good, its my first fantasy story. Please read and review.**


End file.
